Temperature of a stator coil provided in a stator of a rotating machine is increased when a current flows through the stator coil. To avoid excessive temperature increase of the stator coil to stably operate the rotating machine, the temperature of the stator coil is detected with use of a temperature sensor. In the following, the stator coil is also simply referred to as a coil.
Patent Literature 1 provides a temperature sensor that makes it possible to prevent positional displacement of a temperature detection element while suppressing stress applied to the temperature detection element. The temperature sensor includes a first holder fixed to a coil element and including a housing chamber that houses a thermosensitive body of the temperature detection element, and a second holder fixed to the coil element to prevent positional displacement relative to the first holder and holding a lead wire of the temperature detection element. A part of the thermosensitive body exposed from the housing chamber comes into contact with a surface of the coil element. The coil element is electrically connected to the coil of the rotating machine.
The temperature sensor disclosed in Patent Literature 1 covers and hides the thermosensitive body including the first holder and the second holder, with a resin mold.